1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stylus for operating touch screens and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many current electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), use a touch screen and a stylus as an input means. When not used, the stylus is stored in a pocket of the electronic device. Thus maximum use of the stylus is not achieved.
What is needed, therefore, is a stylus and an electronic device having the same, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.